Core E - Data Enclave The Data Enclave Core of the Michigan NIA P30 Center (MiCDA) supports research and other activities aimed at increasing researchers' access to valuable data for the study of aging while protecting data confidentiality. This aim is accomplished through the provision of multiple, secure modalities for accessing data, by outreach to data producers and data custodians to improve data protection and data sharing, by research on and novel production of linked survey and administrative data, and by research on both technical and statistical methods to assure data confidentiality. We propose to continue the activities of the MICDA Enclave in the following ways: 1. Maintain and expand the MiCDA Secure Data Enclave to provide access to restricted data not otherwise available to researchers, particularly junior researchers. 2. Develop and expand partnerships with data producers and custodians of confidential and sensitive data at ISR and elsewhere to increase the accessibility of restricted datasets via the MiCDA Enclave. 3. Increase data access through the implementation of technologies for secure remote access to the MiCDA Enclave. 4. Work with other NIA P30 Centers to assist in the establishment of new data enclaves and develop best practice standards for secure access to restricted data. 5. Promote research designed to address statistical, methodological, and ethical issues related to efforts to increase access to microdata while safeguarding confidentiality. 6. Promote research on the use of novel administrative data that would reduce burden on survey respondents while protecting data confidentiality.